


Stop Being an Immature Horndog While I'm Trying to Study

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kihyun sets aside a little time every day to study music. His over eager boyfriend Changkyun doesn't seem to respect that. But, when Kihyun sends his young horndog to the bathroom to jack himself off, he starts fantasizing about the kinky scenarios Changkyun whispered into his ear.





	Stop Being an Immature Horndog While I'm Trying to Study

Kihyun sat at the kitchen table, chewing at the end of his pencil as his eyes scanned the book in front of him. It had become a forced habit of his to study composition and music for at least an hour every other day, and Kihyun always kept to a very meticulous study routine.

 

He was having a bit of trouble concentrating today, however, because someone who very much did not stick to any sort of strict routine and lacked the common sense to give him some privacy, sat across from him, laptop out, and music on so loud that he could hear the heavy bass beats emanating from the boy’s headphones. 

 

Kihyun could have picked up his things and taken his studies elsewhere, but the kitchen table was a choice location for studying; the lighting didn’t stress his eyes, and no one had personal desks in their bedrooms. 

 

Kihyun glared daggers at the younger boy from behind his glasses.

 

“Changkyun,” said Kihyun, putting his pencil down.

 

Changkyun ignored him, clearly immersed in whatever it was he was listening to.

 

“ **IM. CHANG. KYUN** ,” he shouted, stressing every syllable.

 

Ignored again.

 

“ ** _CHANGKYUN!!!_** ” he yelled, throwing his eraser directly at Changkyun’s forehead.

 

Changkyun slightly jumped, startled, and stared at him with wide eyes, ripping his headphones off his ears.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Can you go somewhere else, please?” asked Kihyun, as more of a command than an actual question. 

 

“But I wanna sit next to you,” replied Changkyun.

 

This caught Kihyun off guard, melting his generally icy heart for only a brief moment.

 

“That’s sweet, but I really need to study,” replied Kihyun, trying to give him a little smile.

 

Changkyun scrunched up his face in disappointment. “We finally have some free time _and_ everyone else is gone for the whole day, and you want to study? Come on, hyung.” 

 

“Well, I mean-”

 

“Hyung, don’t you want to do stuff? With me? Don’t you care about me?” Changkyun closed his laptop to stare across the table directly into Kihyun’s eyes. 

 

“O-of course I-”

 

“And you don’t even want me sitting next to you?” Changkyun crossed his arms, hamming up his “cute angry” disposition that he knew Kihyun was weak against. “I even asked everyone to leave today so I could spend time with you!”

 

“You what?”

 

Now Kihyun was done being sympathetic and was instantly suspicious. 

 

“I asked them to leave us alone,” repeated Changkyun. “Don’t you want to do…stuff?”

 

“ _Stuff_ ,” scoffed Kihyun, picking up his pencil again and going back to ignoring him. “I’m busy, we can do stuff later.”

 

Changkyun scrunched up his nose again in displeasure. “Hyung!” he whined.

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Honestly, dating Changkyun was akin to raising a puppy; sometimes he just didn’t have the patience for it, and he felt like the younger boy wanted way more attention than he could give. 

 

He was more of a cat person, to be honest.

 

He had been hesitant when Changkyun had first approached him; he wanted to keep romance out of his professional career, and the thought of dating his own band mate was absolutely celebrity suicide. But, Changkyun kept at it, for almost a whole year. Kihyun didn’t understand why someone so young and full of energy and charisma would want to date a snappy, naggy, older man like himself. Most of the time he could barely keep up with Changkyun’s whims. 

 

_Especially_ in the bedroom. 

 

At the age of 24, Kihyun wasn’t exactly “old” per se, but physically he was not the strongest and did not have great endurance. And living the life he did with constant stress and lack of sleep, he did not possess the energy, passion, or libido that most men his age did. 

 

Changkyun, however, seemed to be **overflowing** with these qualities. 

 

Changkyun could barely keep his hands to himself, and it took every inch of Kihyun’s management and skills to keep their relationship inconspicuous in public. Changkyun’s lack of self control was what led everyone in the band to discover their relationship as well (to Kihyun’s dismay and embarrassment). Not to mention the fact that Changkyun openly spoke about their antics to all of them, which is something none of them wanted. 

 

Kihyun had initially agreed to date him only to “test the waters” and to get Changkyun to stop buying him presents (since it seemed to be the only way the boy really knew how to express his affections), but eventually got pulled into his orbit. Sometimes he was a hassle and most of the time he was a handful, but he was sweet, loving, and passionate; which were things that Kihyun sorely needed in his life.

 

Loving, yes, but definitely a handful.

 

Like now, for example.

 

Kihyun was jolted out of his thoughts when hands crept onto his shoulders. Changkyun had pulled up another one of the kitchen stools right behind him and had begun massaging his back (badly). 

 

“Changkyun, no,” muttered Kihyun, trying to shrug his way out of Changkyun’s grip. “I’m busy.” 

 

Instead of leaving, his hands began travelling downwards.

 

“And I’m horny,” whispered Changkyun into his ear.

 

With an unwarranted shiver, Kihyun grabbed the younger boy’s hand before it could go somewhere indecent and pulled it back, turning around to face him.  “Changkyun! I’m serious!”

 

“So am I,” replied Changkyun, overpowering Kihyun and firmly keeping his hands where they were. 

 

“I need to study! This is my study time!”

 

“So study,” he replied with a smirk, “Just ignore me like you were this whole time.”

 

Kihyun gave him an angry frown, “Fine!”

 

He turned back around to look at his book, pencil in hand, ready to continue taking notes. Changkyun stayed behind him, pressed up against his back.

 

“To progress the chord,” muttered Kihyun, reading out loud to further ignore Changkyun, “In the key of C major- **_ah_**.”

 

Kihyun bit down on his lip.

 

Changkyun was breathing deeply into his neck, hands roaming wildly over his body, claiming everything as his. When it came to the bedroom, he liked to believe he was in charge, and the thought of being rough, foul mouthed, and dirty, was his idea of being “cool.” 

 

Kihyun constantly reinforced the fact that it just made him seem stupid and young, but that never stopped Changkyun from trying anyways.

 

One of Changkyun’s hands groped his ass needily through his sweats. The other started on his chest, running his fingers sloppily over his nipples. He made obscene noises in the back of his throat as his breathing became harsher.

 

But for all of Changkyun’s efforts, he was sloppy and inexperienced. It took him forever to get Kihyun remotely excited to sleep with him, and that fact stayed true in this moment.

 

With Kihyun refusing to make any sort of reaction, he moved on to dirty talking.

 

Dirty talking was something Changkyun thought he was very good at, but Kihyun could assure you that he definitely was not. His sentences always sounded like they were taken out of trashy pornos (which was definitely the case), and they did not motivate Kihyun in the least.

 

“I wanna fuck you, hyung,” started Changkyun, lips pressed up against Kihyun’s ear. “I want to bend you over the kitchen counter with just an apron on and take you right there, so that whenever you cook you’ll think of me fucking you.”

 

Kihyun snorted.

 

“How romantic.”

 

“I want you to suck my dick and let me jizz all over your pretty face, and you’ll love it. You love my cock.”

 

“Alrighty, big boy.”

 

“And then I’ll spread your legs and you’ll be wet- so wet, so ready for me. I’ll take you raw and-”

 

“ _OOOOKAY_ kid, that’s enough!” shouted Kihyun, pushing back into Changkyun until he stumbled off his stool backwards and fell to the floor. “ _No one_ is taking _anyone_ raw that is _ENOUGH_ out of you.”

 

“But I was just getting to the good part,” whined Changkyun, staring up at him.

 

“Trust me, there was no good part to that,” remarked Kihyun. “Now go away! I’m busy!”

 

“But I just got a boner.” 

 

“So go take care of it in the shower! Go wild!” 

 

“But-”

 

“I am DONE here Im Changkyun,” state Kihyun, bringing his voice to that tone he used when commanding the others to do their chores.

 

Changkyun pouted, genuinely, and picked himself up off the floor. He was both disappointed and very, VERY sexually frustrated, but he knew there was no budging with Kihyun at this point. 

 

“Fine,” he mumbled, dragging his feet behind him to the bathroom. “ _Prude_.”

 

“ _YOU_ asked _ME_ out!!!” yelled Kihyun as Changkyun slammed the door behind him.

 

He felt a little bad, but Changkyun really should have known better than to try anything during his scheduled study time. He could have very well attempted to seduce him after he had finished, but now he had forced Kihyun to shout at him. 

 

“Finally,” he said, going back to his studies.

 

“To progress the chord in the key of C major…” he mumbled to himself, reading aloud from the book again.

 

His attention shifted slightly as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

 

“You can use the stock progression-”

 

“Mmf. _Hyung_. Ah-”

 

Changkyun’s moans echoed from the bathroom and out into the rest of the dorm. Kihyun felt his cheeks flush, embarrassed that Changkyun’s constant jack off material was himself. 

 

He reached over and grabbed the abandoned headphones on the table. They were definitely worth their price, since he was immediately rendered deaf to Changkyun’s voice once he slipped them on.

 

He resumed reading once again, still stuck on the same sentence. 

 

‘To progress the chord in the key of- _ I want to bend you over the kitchen counter and take you right there _ .’

 

Kihyun’s eyes opened wide in shock as he suddenly vividly remembered Changkyun’s words from earlier. He shook his head.

 

‘In the key of c maj-  _ I want you to suck my dick and let me jizz all over your pretty face, and you’ll love it _ .’

 

“What is wrong with me?” grumbled Kihyun, clutching his head in his hands, “Stop thinking about that!” 

 

But the extreme deafness provided by the sound cancelling headphones only made his thoughts louder. When he closed his eyes, his thoughts became visual. 

 

As his eyes uselessly skimmed over the words of the book and his hands tried their best to take notes, his mind uncontrollably started to drift along with the whispers resonating in his head.

 

Changkyun was behind him, breathing into his neck like before, pressing his hard, leaking cock against his back. His hands groped tirelessly at his chest and ass, and instead of ignoring him like earlier, he was falling deeply into him, whimpering pathetically and letting out faint calls of the younger boy’s name.

 

His thoughts shifted and the scene changed. He was kneeling on the ground, nose buried into Changkyun’s crotch, lips glossy and swollen as he deep throated his dick. His hair was being pulled, but the jolts of pain urged him to go faster. He peered up from behind his glasses, and Changkyun was smirking down at him, sweaty and so so _so_ attractive. 

 

And then his thoughts shifted once again, and they were in the kitchen. The apron he was wearing barely covered anything as he was pressed down onto the kitchen counter. He shivered as his chest touched the cold metal. 

 

Kihyun felt his breathing get harder as his thoughts strayed further and further from studying. He couldn’t stop this downward spiral now. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as his eyes shut tightly, chasing the fantasy further.

 

As he was pressed against the counter he looked behind him to Changkyun, who was between his legs, rubbing circles into his ass cheeks. 

 

“I’m gonna take you right here,” said imaginary Changkyun, licking his lips. “Every time you cook you’re gonna think about me fucking you _right here_.”

 

Kihyun opened his mouth to speak, but immediately shut it closed when he suddenly felt Changkyun’s dick inside him. Fantasies sure did skip a lot of the necessary foreplay. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you raw,” he growled, leaning over Kihyun’s body and bucking his hips against him.

 

“That is realistically very difficult, unhealthy, and dangerous to do,” muttered Kihyun to himself out loud. His body was getting a little too hot for his liking and his sweatpants were feeling more and more uncomfortable. 

 

He watched his imaginary self get fucked voraciously, moaning and gasping in ways that he never would in reality, and he started to squirm in his seat. The other him was really feeling it, and he could see himself starting to go over the edge.

 

Right as he felt the build up coming he forced his eyes open, hands shooting down to his crotch. His body was drenched in sweat, and he was panting in hurried breaths. 

 

“Fuck studying!”

 

He yelled in frustration.

 

“God damn Im Changkyun!”

 

Kihyun removed the headphones and pushed his studying materials aside. He stomped over to the bathroom quickly and angrily, throwing the door open. 

 

“CHANGKYUN!”

 

Changkyun yelped at the sudden intrusion. He was toweling off in front of the sink.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Kihyun crushed his lips angrily against the rapper’s. All he wanted to do was study, but Changkyun just HAD to bother him with his _stupid face_ and his _stupid dirty talking_ and his _stupid overall endearing personality._

 

“What’s-- happening,” asked Changkyun, breaking away from their kiss. 

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” said Kihyun, putting their faces together again.

 

“But I just rubbed one out,” said Changkyun through their harsh makeout. “I don’t need to.”

 

“God, you stupid boy.”

 

Kihyun fell to his knees, pulling the towel wrapped around Changkyun’s waist off and tossing it aside. 

 

He licked a stripe up Changkyun’s length, one hand at the base of his boyfriend’s dick, and the other rubbing his own raging hard on. The steam from the shower was making him even warmer, and his clothes were stuck to him, completely drenched. What was once a comfortable, oversized white t-shirt was now a transparent cat suit, clinging to his torso and giving Changkyun a tasty eyeful. 

 

After a few more lingering, heated licks, he took his dick into his mouth, concentrating hard on his technique. If there was one thing Kihyun was, it was thorough. Now that Changkyun was no longer in the mood he needed to get him hard again, which probably wouldn’t be all that difficult. 

 

He let sounds leave his lips, making sure to enunciate every elicit moan and echoed suck. He rolled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, and even though he did have a gag reflex unlike his fantasies, he tried his best to get as much of Changkyun’s dick into his mouth at once as possible. 

 

Kihyun could feel the tension rise. Changkyun’s eyes bore into the top of his head, watching his strict boyfriend bob up and down on his member. He was beginning to get there, but it wasn’t enough yet.

 

But Kihyun knew what would get him going.

 

He peered up at Changkyun through heavy-lidded eyes, glasses fogged over and lopsided on his face, panting and moaning. He brought a hand up to his chest, pinching at a pink nipple peeking through his wet t-shirt. 

 

“Ch-Changkyun…” he groaned, voice vibrating around Changkyun’s dick.

 

“Fuck,” whispered Changkyun under his breath, the visuals sending shivers down his spine.

 

Kihyun removed his lips from the hardening cock with a slick “ _pop!_ ” and watched with satisfaction as Changkyun returned to being hot and bothered. He took the erection in his mouth again, grazing over the pulsing veins with his teeth and swirling the thick head with his tongue. 

 

“S-stop,” said Changkyun, voice hoarse. He gently pushed Kihyun’s head away from his crotch. “Or I swear to god I’m gonna come before I can even stick it in you.”

 

Kihyun leaned back on his knees, looking up at Changkyun while wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

 

“That good, am I?”

 

“Shit yeah, the best,” replied Changkyun with a smirk.

 

Kihyun frowned.

 

“You can never talk sweetly, can you.”

 

“The only talk I’m good at is dirty talk.”

 

Kihyun slowly got up from the bathroom tile.

 

“Dirty talk my ass, you’re not even good at tha-”

 

The younger boy pushed him against the bathroom counter, smacking their lips together and working his tongue like there was no tomorrow. Kihyun had clearly switched him back on, and he had returned to full force horny. 

 

He couldn’t help but moan as Changkyun pressed himself into him, sliding a knee between his thighs and pressing upward into his hard on. His lips and teeth claimed his collarbone as their next victim as he started to suck a reddening mark into his skin. 

 

Kihyun brought a hand to his mouth, ready to muffle his moans. Then he remembered Changkyun’s words from before.

 

‘Fuck it,’ he thought, dropping his hand back down. ‘No one’s here anyways.’

 

And he let himself go. Muttered curses and erotic gasps that were very much unlike him left his lips as Changkyun continued to take claim over his body. Lithe fingers pinched at his hardened nipples through his shirt, a desperate dick rubbed harshly against his own through his sweats; everything about Changkyun was so desperate and needy in these moments that Kihyun couldn’t help but give himself over. 

 

Kihyun reached behind him. The medicine cabinet contained a small bottle of lube that they kept for their (frequent) shower sessions. The other members didn’t really mind as they knew it was the most sanitary and most discrete way of maintaining a sex life while living in the dorm.

 

He pulled out the bottle and pushed it between him and Changkyun.

 

“Come on,” he said through airy gasps. 

 

“God, you’re so desperate for me right now,” remarked Changkyun, taking the bottle of lube from his hand. “I knew my master cock would take control of you one day.”

 

“Don’t ruin the moment, Changkyun,” muttered Kihyun in annoyance. 

 

He was about to make another quip but was interrupted as Changkyun forcibly turned him around, his belly pressed uncomfortably against the sink counter and his face looking straight into the medicine cabinet mirror. 

 

Changkyun’s face appeared besides his reflection, whispering into his ear.

 

“Come on, just admit it.”

 

Kihyun gasped as his sweats and boxers were suddenly pulled down, ass bare in front of Changkyun’s leaking cock. 

 

“Admit what?” he managed to get out. His grip on the counter tightened as Changkyun dripped copious amounts of lube onto his rear, using his fingers to circle around his entrance.

 

“That I’m your master,” murmured Changkyun, dropping his pitch to the lowest he could. Kihyun loved that voice.

 

“I swear to god Changky-  _ aaAH _ .”

 

A long, lubed finger pressed into his entrance, stretching out the outer rim to a safe extent as it pushed and pulled back and forth. Changkyun hooked his finger, like he was beckoning him to speak further, and Kihyun couldn’t hold a train of thought long enough to speak any sensible words. 

 

Another finger quickly joined the first, scissoring back and forth as Changkyun continued to spread his asshole wider. 

 

Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from moaning. The accumulation of all of the day’s events were driving him nuts, and his head lowered toward the sink.

 

But Changkyun grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look back into the mirror; to lock eyes with himself as he was fingered from behind. 

 

“Look at yourself,” he said, thumb at the edge of Kihyun’s mouth. “Look how desperate you are for me.”

 

Kihyun attempted to bite his thumb in defiance, but at that moment Changkyun slipped a third finger inside him, pushing back and forth more hurriedly now. He could only retort with pathetic moans and whimpers. 

 

“I’m the master of your body,” repeated Changkyun, kissing along Kihyun’s neck. “Call me master.”

 

Kihyun kept repeating ‘that’s stupid, you’re stupid’ to himself in his head, but as Changkyun expertly stretched that tight ring of muscles to its limit, he found it nearly impossible to keep his thoughts intact. 

 

“Keep looking at yourself,” said Changkyun, releasing Kihyun’s chin to place both his hands on his hips.

 

Kihyun could only obey. His mind was gone and his body was just too heated to retaliate any further. 

 

“I own you.”

 

Changkyun pressed his cock deep inside of him as soon as he was able to focus on his reflection in the foggy mirror. He was overcome with a tingling wave of emotions as he watched his lips part wantonly with an endless release of pleasured gasps. The lust mixed with humiliation and irritation was too much to bear and he only felt it harder as he continued to watch his writhing expression. 

 

Changkyun gave no mercy with his thrusts. His moves were erratic and rhythmless. The only thing steady was the speed. The boy had no patience or technique, but the randomness of his actions kept Kihyun on edge. 

 

“Call me master.”

 

He wanted to reach down to touch his own weeping cock, but Changkyun’s force kept his hands clutching onto the counter, knuckles white. He could feel his body reaching its peak.

 

“Ch-Changkyun,” huffed Kihyun, calling out in the heat of the moment. “I’m-- I’m almost-”

 

“Not yet,” growled Changkyun, reaching around his waist to put a firm grip at the base of Kihyun’s dick. His balls were swollen, ready to burst. 

 

Kihyun let out a high pitched whine, arching his back into Changkyun at the sudden gesture. The younger boy’s speed picked up. He thrust in and out of Kihyun at an alarming pace, thirsty for release.

 

Kihyun wanted so badly to cum, to ejaculate, to  _ explode _ . For once he felt more horny and needy than his boyfriend, and it was driving him crazy. 

 

“Let me cum,” panted Kihyun, voice raspy. 

 

“C’mon, call me master,” said Changkyun, voice silky and commanding. 

 

Kihyun dug his nails into the hand on his dick. There was no way in hell he was going to do that.

 

Changkyun used his other hand to feel his way around Kihyun’s erection, sliding his thumb up and down the shaft, swirling his fingers in the precum leaking out of the tip. 

 

He breathed deeply into Kihyun’s ear, demanding the name one more time.

 

“ _I’m your master._ ”

 

Kihyun wriggled in his grasp, hips pushing back to meet Changkyun’s thrusts. He clenched his eyes shut.

 

“ _M-Master!_ ”

 

With a satisfied smirk, Changkyun released Kihyun’s dick from his grasp. He put his own hands back on the smaller man’s hips and made his final few thrusts as deep as he could, making sure to pound relentlessly into that small bundle of nerves that would bring sparks into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

 

“ _ **Master**_ ,” gasped Kihyun, completely out of his mind. He looked up to meet his reflection; a mess of tousled brown hair stuck to his skin, glistening with sweat. His glasses were askew on his face, completely fogged up, barely covering eyes dilated wide with affection and lust. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth stayed sinfully open as every breath, moan, and gasp he could possibly have inside of him escaped. He repeated “master” over and over again like a mantra, feeling his release building again.

 

With a final ruthless thrust, Changkyun came inside him, filling his boyfriend to the brim.

 

Kihyun let out a stifled gasp as he was finally able to cum. The emotions he felt as he watched himself orgasm through the mirror caused him to spill out more than he had ever before. Shudders wracked his body as he clung on to Changkyun for balance.

 

They breathed in silence, the sounds of their dripping bodies echoing off the walls of the small bathroom. The tips of Kihyun’s ears blushed deeply as Changkyun withdrew his cock from deep inside him, every squelch a little too audible for his liking.

 

The two stayed like this for a while, taking in the steamy bathroom and the pleasantries of each others' company. Sex was definitely a grand stress reliever when it came to their lives, and even though Changkyun's advances often irritated him, Kihyun had to admit that he both craved and loved the attention.

 

“That was hot,” said Changkyun, kissing the back of Kihyun’s sweaty head. “You’re hot.”

 

Kihyun could still manage to roll his eyes at the compliment.

 

“I’m tired,” he replied, sinking back into his naked boyfriend. “Wash me.”

 

It took only a little effort for Changkyun to sweep his boyfriend into his arms. 

 

“Okay but let me get some towels first, this floor is nasty.”

 

Kihyun nodded in agreement and reached out for the handle as Changkyun approached the door. With a kick of his leg, Changkyun swung it wide open.

 

Five pairs of eyes stared back at them; well, four at least. Jooheon instantly looked away and hid behind Hyunwoo with a loud yelp.

 

Kihyun screamed.

 

“Daaaaamn,” said Minhyuk. “You two are _**wild**_.”

 

And that was the last time Kihyun trusted Changkyun’s promises of privacy ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing dirty RPF in like... 8 years. ChangKi isn't even my most important OTP or at the top of my list for MX ships but damn I could not stop thinking about this scene. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm sad and I miss MX dearly after their Beautiful in US Tour and I guess writing dirty RPF is helping me cope LOL. comments are appreciated to egg me on to ever write more.


End file.
